canonical_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Journal: Omega Epsilon
Entry 1: November 9th 2014 Here at Sigma laboratories, our goal is to further the scientific knowledge of all mankind. The following is a journal keeping track of my most recent experiment, Project Omega Epsilon. The purpose of this experiment is to harvest and weaponize human fear. The intention is to use a device, called a Psyclomatic Engine, to partially connect the minds of up to 7 participants. It was originally designed to allow psychologists to better understand their patients, or for doctors to identify what's wrong with their particularly under-descriptive patients. We have also used a specialized serum designed to alter their brain chemistry increasing their reactions to fear and hallucinogens to alter their perceptions of reality in order to push them a bit further. the ultimate goal is to condense their pure fear into something that can be used to turn a powerful, potentially dangerous enemy into a crying, catatonic wreck, curled up into a fetal position. we have seven "volunteers", three male, four female, each with very different backgrounds, and through that very different phobias, as a greater range of fears, by our estimate at least, should yield a more frightening end result, as they say "you reap what you sow." Anyhow, experiments start on the 15th of this month. Entry 2: November 15th 2014 The test subjects have been given the fear serum, and are strapped into the Psyclomatic Engine. A new sub-entry will be written into this journal every hour on the hour, recording what has occurred over the last 60 minutes. This should take about five hours, maybe six. -Hour 1: The subjects show no major change, as expected, the serum should take effect around half way through hour 2, however the Psyclomatic Engine is still functioning properly, and we have been observing their joint mindscapes, they seem to all have arachnophobia, save for one, and two of them have a fear of clowns, and three of them have necrophobia, so this should yield an interesting result. -Hour 2: The subjects have began to react with the fear serum, and due to this they have become somewhat more active, and because of this we have had to restrain all but one of them, as the youngest female test subject, Claire who is 21 years of age, who passed out at minute 67 of the experiment. So far the results are promising, though one test subject seems to be reacting to the serum in an unexpected way, the others are seeing a non-existent that is only in their minds, whereas this patient experiences an altered perception of reality, this is the one who is scared of clowns, and also has necrophobia. He sees the others in the room as decomposing, monstrous clowns, it's actually kind of funny, at least some of the lab assistants think so, personally, I think it's hilarious. -Hour 3: Subjects began to act up again, one even tried to remove his own eyes, they have all been sedated. This project is going shockingly well. I had expected at least half of them to be dead by now, that is what usually happens around here. -Hour 4: No activity, however, all subjects are showing very erratic heartbeats, ranging from dangerously low to dangerously high, one subject has began to speak in his sleep, how ever it's just incoherent noises with no actual words. -Hour 5: The subject who began to speak started to scream, the exact words were “Dear god the eyes, the eyes keep looking at me, make the eyes stop looking at me.” after this he proceeded die. The body has been removed, one hour remaining in the experiment then we will wake up the surviving test subjects, pay them as promised and send them on their way. -Hour 6: Subjects have all been awoken, paid and sent on their way as planned. Only one casualty. So far we have been successful, the Psyclomatic engine will be left running for a week, and then on the 22nd we will observe the results and begin to distil the fear, soon we will be able to weaponize the very survival instincts of mankind, soon we will be able to harness fear itself. Entry 3: November 22nd 2014 The Psyclomatic engine has been deactivated. My men have extracted the solid fear from the collection tank in the engine, on the second try, however, because on the first try one of my men went in without protective gear, his therapy will be paid for by sigma industries. On the second try they went in with protective gear, one or two of them came out somewhat jumpy, and said that they thought they had seen something, but none the less they carried the “fear juice” as I heard them calling it, jokingly, of course. They dropped it to the distillation point, where it will be concentrated into a weapon, one of the men came to me afterwards saying that he had seen “something” floating in that tank, I asked him what, but he then became very quiet, and I repeated my question, he then said that he had thought he had seen a face in the tank, most likely just fear radiating from the tank, coupled with serious paranoia, but still noteworthy, this virtually proves the effectiveness of the “fear juice”, an official name is to been decided over the coming week, also, there have been some concerns about this experiment being “inhumane”, though they say that about most of what goes on here, so it's probably not too serious. Category:Sigma Laboratories